User blog:Masketh-Kahn/Why we still should not move.
I no longer believe we should move, and here's why: 1. The results of our vote. The vote was 10-8 in favor of moving. Do you realize that if I changed my vote, it would be a tie. A tie would probably mean that we would not move. In the main page poll, 605 people voted. That is 587 people who haven't voted. In the vote we took, only 2.9% of our users voted! And it still wasn't a clear majority. This was no community vote, it was the choice of a few admins and active members, and it was not even the majority. I think that in itself is reason to stay. 2. The users we would lose. If we leave, I have no doubt that we would lose countless users. They would either not follow us to the new domain, or leave us in favor of BS01, which would be just as easy to get to. In addition, we will probably lose much of the support of the members that voted against us leaving, which represent almost half the people active enough to vote and include some current staff. 3. Wikia's response. First of all, if we want to do something or need help with something, we always have the option to ask Wikia staff. We now have four Wikia staff who have been involved with this wiki specifically. They say they also do filter a lot of the add, and we could contact them if there is an inappropriate ad. They also filter the Wikia spotlight, and the wrestling one is the only one I've seen that might be inappropriate. They also stated that they probably would not allow converting this Wiki into a set Wiki. The content would probably have to remain intact. 4. BS02. There is absolutely no reason that a set Wiki is necessary. What would be on it? Tahu was a set released in 2001. He contained 33 pieces. BS01 already has a set information section on every page that has a set. What more could be added on a separate Wiki? I can also see no reason why somebody would want to even view a set Wiki, because people who come here only come for storyline, and set details aren't something very many people care about. 5. The "benefits". I see hardly any benefits to creating a new Wiki. There would be no ads, but anybody can create an account and skip the ads. IP check isn't going to help much since our vandals have dynamic IPs. There would be no spotlight, but it is hardly ever inappropriate. We could create new skins, but the members who don't log in won't see them anyway. Besides, I'm sure that you can create a new skin on Wikia. Overall, I can hardly see a reason to leave. Please consider this post if you still decide to leave. If you still leave, and the new Wiki is a total failure, at least you can't say I didn't try to get you to stay. Category:Blog posts